Epilog
by Shunuki
Summary: Po walce z Madarą.


Jestem otępiały. Jakby ktoś otulił moje ciało bardzo grubą kołdrą, która nie przepuszcza światła ani dźwięków. Czuję tylko miarowe kołysanie, całkiem jakbym był na statku. Staram się wyczuć co z moim ciałem. Prawie go nie czuję, kończyny nie chcą mnie słuchać. Skupiam całą swoją uwagę na małym palcu prawej ręki. Staram się skoncentrować na tym jednym małym, fragmencie mojego ciała. Gdzie on jest... Głowa, szyja, bark, ręka... Dłoń. Palec. Czuje go. Teraz trzeba nim ruszyć. Staram się poruszyć małym palcem, jakby ten ruch miał wszystko zmienić i wyjaśnić. Zaczynam się męczyć. Jestem zawieszony w jakiejś cholernej pustce, gdzie nic nie ma, nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę i jest tylko to przeklęte kołysanie i prawie umieram z wyczerpania próbując ruszyć palcem. Roześmiałbym się. Gdybym mógł oczywiście. Długo to trwa, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, ale w końcu się udaje. Palec poddaje się mojej woli i delikatnie zgina. I moment, w którym ciało poddaje się mojej woli, jest równocześnie chwilą, w której odzyskuję pełną świadomość nad zmysłami i otoczeniem. Zaczynam żałować, że wyrwałem się z nieświadomości. Zalewa mnie przeraźliwy ból. Klatka piersiowa piecze tak przeraźliwie, że ledwo jestem w stanie złapać oddech, w głowie łupie mi z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Ręka i palec, nad którym tak się pastwiłem są najpewniej złamane. A może roztrzaskane? Jedna rzecz się właściwie nie zmieniła. Nadal nie czuję swoich nóg. Staram się nie panikować i przenoszę koncentrację z siebie na otoczenie. Powoli podnoszę powieki. Przyprawiające o mdłości kołysanie jest tak naprawdę bardzo szybkim i nierównym krokiem niosących mnie ludzi. Trzymają mnie między sobą na jakiś prowizorycznych noszach, a ktoś położył dłonie po obu stronach mojej głowy, stabilizując ją przy każdym skoku. Próbuję zobaczyć kto to jest. Jego dłonie są zimne. Tak bardzo zimne... Muszę mieć gorączkę. Wzrok powoli mi się wyostrza, widzę białą plamę, otoczoną ciemnymi włosami. Patrzy na mnie.

- Obudził się!

Błagam, nie tak głośno... Czemu się tak drzesz. Zamykam oczy. Jestem taki zmęczony.

Kołysanie ustało, czuję pod plecami coś twardego. Musieli mnie położyć na ziemi. Tak boli.

- Ej! Ej, nie zasypiaj! Nie waż się zasnąć, do cholery!

Staram się otworzyć oczy, ale im dłużej jestem otoczony tą ciemnością tym mi przyjemniej, ból powoli odchodzi.

- Naruto!

Głos! Tak znajomy. Ostatni wysiłek. Przełamuję się i otwieram oczy. Nie widzę wyraźniej niż wcześniej, ale czuję się przytomniejszy. Patrzę na rozmazaną plamę, która bez wątpienia jest Sasuke i powoli sobie przypominam. Przypominam sobie walkę, Madarę, Obito, Juubiego. Nejiego. Próbę obrony wszystkich pozostałych i podzielenie się z nimi czakrą. Jak zaczęło brakować mi sił i moment, w którym się pojawili. Czterech Hokage i on. Reszta była nie ważna. Chwilę wcześniej zablokowałem atak wściekłego Madary, zostałem odrzucony w tył. Pamiętam ten ból, gdy próbowałem się podnieść. I ramię ojca, który mi pomógł. Prawie zszedłem na zawał, myśląc, że to niemożliwe i czy już nie żyję. I dłoń na ramieniu. Wzrok Sasuke. Zimny uśmiech na twarzy i jakiś złośliwy komentarz co do mojego marnego stanu. Ale w oczach coś zupełnie innego. Zawsze to widziałem, tylko bardzo długo nie rozumiałem. _Proszę, potrzebuję Cię. Wybacz, już nie chcę być sam._ Pamiętam, że uśmiechnąłem się tylko w odpowiedzi. Właściwie to chyba nawet nie byłbym w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, tak bardzo cieszyłem się, że go widzę. Znowu jako przyjaciela.

- Jest coraz gorzej! Naruto, do cholery, weź się w garść, wszystko będzie dobrze, zaraz się tobą zajmę i wszystko znowu będzie dobrze... Wyjdziesz z tego, pomogę ci, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę!

Sakura. Kochana Sakura. Czuję coś mokrego na policzku. Sakura płacze. Płacze i kłamie tak bardzo, że teraz dopiero zaczynam się bać. A Sasuke milczy. Cóż... Nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny.

Sakura znowu coś krzyczy, ale nie zwracam już na to uwagi. Czuję, że mnie podnoszą. Tym razem tempo jest jeszcze szybsze niż ostatnio. To kołysanie.. Jest coraz słabsze. Już prawie go nie czuję...

Kuramo!

Kuramo... Jesteś tam?

Kiedy się budzę, wszędzie jest ciemno. Tak ciemno, że właściwie nie jestem do końca pewien czy to już jawa czy tylko rozpoczął się kolejny gorączkowy majak. Słyszę wokół siebie ciężkie oddechy. Staram się podnieść, ale owocuje to tylko dość głośnym jękiem, który mimowolnie wyrywa mi się z piersi. Szybki ruch i widzę nad sobą Sakurę. Twarz ma wychudłą, poszarzałą, pod oczami sińce.

- Witaj z powrotem – szepcze.

Uśmiecham się w odpowiedzi.

Po powrocie do wioski, rekonwalescencja zajmuje mi znacznie dłużej niż normalnie. Przyjaciele przesiadują u mnie praktycznie przez cały czas. Uzupełniają moje wspomnienia, opowiadają jak się wszystko potoczyło i nie mogą uwierzyć, że tego nie pamiętam. W końcu byłem tym, który ich ocalił. Który pokonał wielkich, złych wrogów, pokrzyżował ich niecny plan, a na świat znów sprowadził dobro, pokój i porządek. Historia godna bajki. No cóż... Nie jest tak pięknie. Byłem na skraju wyczerpania, ledwo żywy, a przytomność utrzymywałem tylko dzięki pomocy Kuramy. Właściwie oprócz opowiadania, mają też inne zadanie. Przynajmniej ci, którzy sami obecnie nie są pacjentami. Chronią moją szanowną osoba przed natłokiem wdzięcznych cywili i shinobi, którzy prawie drzwiami i oknami pchają się żeby podziękować. I zobaczyć TEGO Naruto. Bohatera. Bohatera, nie tylko swojej wioski, całej społeczności ninja można powiedzieć. Wielki Naruto z wioski Konoha. Tak teraz podobno o mnie mówią. Czyste szaleństwo. Nie żeby mi się to nie podobało czy coś. Nie mogę co prawda doświadczyć tego na własnej skórze. Te całodniowe przyjacielskie warty nie służą w końcu tylko do powstrzymywania dzikiego tłumu ludzi, ale także pilnuję żebym nie zwiał ze szpitala. Babcia uparła się, że muszę wypoczywać. Na początku co prawda nie miałem nic przeciwko, wszystko mnie bolało, mogłem w końcu wygodnie się położyć, odpocząć. Miałem zapewnione świetne towarzystwo, nieskończony zapas czekolad, cukierków, domowych posiłków, pachnących kwiatów, puchatych pluszaków i wszystkiego, co rozentuzjazmowana gawiedź postanowiła mi przysłać w ramach wyrażenia swojej wdzięczności. Pytanie tylko ile można. Po kilku tygodniach odzyskałem względną sprawność, trzeba szanownej Hokage przyznać, jest prawdziwym cudotwórcą jeżeli chodzi o medycynę! Rozruszała nawet moje buntujące się nogi. I wszystko byłoby fajnie, gdybym mógł wyjść. Ale nie oczywiście! Leż i koniec! Więc leżałem, a plecy zamiast od ran zaczęły mnie boleć od tego właśnie wylegiwania się, zęby prawie się rozpuściły od nadmiaru słodkości, a zapach kwiatów przyprawiał o mdłości. Nawet przyjaciele, za których tak walczyłem i których tak kochałem, zaczęli mnie tak po prostu, po ludzku, wkurzać. Tylko Hinata właściwie ratowała całą sytuację. Ona i Sasuke, który nie odzywał się za dużo, ale gdy już nadarzyła się okazja to wytrwale drążyłem, próbowałem przebić się przez mur, który wokół siebie zbudował. Wybaczono mu większość przewinień, chociaż chyba tylko dzięki wstawiennictwu odpowiednich, wpływowych trzeba zaznaczyć ludzi, obietnicy poprawy, lojalności i jakiejś tam drobnej kary o charakterze pracy społecznej. No i oczywiście jednej, malutkiej pieczęci, o nałożenie której nawet nie pytali się o jego zgodę. Pieczęci w stylu „niech mnie stratuje tysiąc bawołów i jeden słoń, moje ciało przebije milion igieł, z oczu i uszu zrobią korale, ręce i nogi zawiążą w supły, a wnętrzności zawieszą na bożonarodzeniowym drzewku! Niech to wszystko się stanie jeżeli przeciwstawię się mojej wiosce i jej mieszkańcom!". Czy jakoś tak. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej, Sasuke dość dosadnie wyraził swój pogląd na temat tej niesprawiedliwości...

Wyjście ze szpitala było małym szokiem. Wioska prawie stanęła na nogi, odbudowa szła pełną parą, ludzie uśmiechali się do mnie całkiem przyjaźnie, dziewczyny czerwieniły się i chichotały jak głupie, a przyjacieli pękali ze śmiechu widząc moje zakłopotanie. Odwiedziłem masowy pomnik wszystkich poległych na cmentarzu bohaterów oraz ten jeden, ukryty w posiadłości Hyuuga, należący do Nejiego. Złożyłem kondolencję Hinacie i zgromadzonym członkom klanu, którzy przez cały pobyt nie spuścili mnie z oka ani na chwilę. Przeprosiłem za nieobecność na pogrzebie, przytuliłem Hinatę i wyszedłem zostawiając ich. W tym małym kąciku smutku i powagi. Czułem, że nie wytrzymałbym tam za długo. Patrząc na pomnik wiedziałem, że pomimo wszystko, zawiodłem.

Potem nastał okres misji, cięższych i lżejszych. Kolejne rany i kolejne zwycięstwa. Rehabilitacja Sasuke szła dobrze, powoli odzyskiwał szacunek, zaufanie Hokage i całej społeczności. Egzamin na chōnina, misje, awans na jōnina. Parę udanych misji jako ANBU. Szybko z tego zrezygnowałem. Byłem zbyt rozpoznawalny, poza tym i tak niezbyt podobał mi się taki sposób działania.

Moja relacja z Hinatą rozwija się powoli ale konsekwentnie. Po pewnym czasie zaczęliśmy ze sobą być. Trochę trwało nim przekonałem do siebie klan, ale wiedziałem, że jest to ważne dla Hinaty a jej szczęścia to dla mnie rzecz najcenniejsza. Po 3 latach zaręczyliśmy się, po kolejnych 2 wzięliśmy ślub. Dostaliśmy ładną posiadłość w prezencie ślubnym od Hyuugów. Oczywiście na klanowym terenie. Rozmawialiśmy wcześniej co prawda o jakimś małym domku na obrzeżach wioski ale właściwie nie przeszkadzało mi zostanie wśród rodziny Hinaty. Moja żona była bardzo szczęśliwa, ja utrzymywałem bardziej niż dobre relacje z młodszym pokoleniem Hyuugów, więc również nie mogłem narzekać. Ze starszym było trochę gorzej ale zwaliliśmy to na różnicę lat i po prostu omijaliśmy drażliwe tematy szerokim łukiem. Gdy urodziło nam się dziecko, klan okazał się nieocenioną pomocą. Było parę sprzeczek o sposób wychowania małego Nejiego ale byliśmy nieustępliwi i musieli się z tym pogodzić. W międzyczasie Hiashi zrezygnował, a rolę głowy klany przejęła po nim młoda Hanabi i ostatecznie ucięła wszystkie dotychczasowe konflikty. Mieliśmy z Hinatą jeszcze jednego synka, zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że nazwiemy go po moim ojcu. Obaj chłopcy wykazują spory potencjał i choć Minato bywał kłopotliwym dzieckiem, jesteśmy z nich bardzo dumni.

Jeżeli chodzi o naszych przyjaciół, im też w większości dopisało szczęście. Największym zaskoczeniem była chyba Sakura, która koniec końców uległa i dała zaprosić się Lee na randkę. Nigdy nie pożałowała swojej decyzji i są teraz szczęśliwym małżeństwem z córką. Na szczęście urodę odziedziczyła po mamie. Shikamaru po paru latach związku na odległość przeniósł się do Suny, by spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z Temari. Właściwie ciągle się kłócą i Nara przynajmniej raz na pół roku wyprowadza się z powrotem do Konohy ale do tego już się wszyscy przyzwyczaili. Ta dwójka nigdy się chyba nie zmieni. Ino zeszła się na chwilę z Saiem, była z nawet z Kibą, ale na końcu i tak została z Choujim. Sasuke z kolei poznał jakąś urodziwą, bardzo pyskatą i bardzo blondwłosą dziewczynę. Nie jest kunoichi, ale bez wątpienia nie mógł trafić lepiej. Razem odbudowują klan Uchiha i idzie im to całkiem nieźle. Jeżeli chodzi o Kakashi-senseia to pozostał tym samym samotnikiem z wypaczonym gustem jeżeli chodzi o książki. Za to nawiązał jakąś niezwykłą przyjaźń z Iruką-senseiem, opartą na alkoholowych wyjściach, zagorzałych dyskusjach i sporadycznym obijaniu sobie twarzy. Babcia Tsunade ma się świetnie, zwłaszcza od momentu, w których przeszła na zasłużoną emeryturę. Dość oczywistym był wybór na Szóstego Hokage wielkiego bohatera wioski. Czyli mnie. Przyjąłem zaszczyt ze spokojem i honorem, gdy odbierałem insygnia mojego nowego urzędu tłum dziko skandował, a ja z trudem powstrzymywałem się przed okazaniem rozpierającego mnie szczęścia. Nie powstrzymywałem się za to wieczorem, na imprezie zorganizowanej z tej okazji. Początek był przecudowny, środek zamglony, a końcówki nie pamiętam. Obudziłem się rano z kacem wielkości ego Sasuke. Zresztą nie tylko ja. Widząc resztę wesołej ekipy ułożoną w artystycznych pozach, z głowami pochowanymi w miejscach, w których głowy nigdy znaleźć się nie powinny, brudnych od substancji wątpliwego pochodzenia i jęczących o wodę lub jęczących tak po prostu, zacząłem się śmiać.Tym strasznym śmiechem, którego nie możesz powstrzymać nawet jeżeli chcesz, a chciałem bardzo, bo głowa prawie eksplodowała mi bólem. Po południu co prawda, to oni śmiali się ze mnie, gdy okazało się, że pierwszymi decyzjami nowo powołanego Hokage są nakaz chodzenia tylko w jednym bucie i wieczorne modlitwy do miski ramen. Tsunade prawie urwała mi za to głowę.

Potem już jakoś poszło. Zdążyłem pokochać moją pracę, żeby chwilę potem znienawidzić. Właściwie tak cały czas, synchronicznie. Babcia mi pomaga więc na szczęście nie ograniczam się tylko do siedzenia przy biurku. Chociaż i tak im bardziej upierdliwa rzecz tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że to ja będę musiał się tym zająć. Konoha się rozwinęła. Udało nam się doprowadzić do podpisania pierwszego wstępnego paktu pokojowego z pozostałymi Wioskami. Iruka wykazał niesamowity talent w sprawach dyplomatycznych, więc bardzo szybko awansował z nauczyciela na konsultanta, parę szkoleń i kursów i jest teraz właściwie moją prawą ręką. Po latach ciężkich rozmów udało mi się namówić Radę do pełnego zaufania Sasuke i zdjęcia jego pieczęci. Zainteresowany przyjął to lekkim skinieniem głowy, bez słów, choć widziałem jak bardzo mu ulżyło.

Jesteśmy szczęśliwi. To wręcz nieprawdopodobne, ale naprawdę wszystko się jakoś ułożyło i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawno jesteśmy po prostu szczęśliwi. Dążymy do prawdziwego pokoju.

- Naruto! Naruto!

Łzy coraz gęściej pokrywają twarz Sakury. Dziewczyna już prawie nic nie widzi, jednak dalej ze wszystkich sił próbuje uratować przyjaciela. Oczy Naruto są otwarte, ale wydają się jakby nieprzytomne. Pierś unosi się w ciężkim, urywanym oddechu. Jego ciało jest poranione, brudne, całe w krwi. Nie ma w nim już prawie czakry, nie ma Lisa. Jedyna nadzieja to przetransportować Naruto do najbliższego obozu, przeprowadzić operację, zebrać większą grupę uzdrowicieli. Ale chłopak musi dożyć do tego momentu. Towarzyszący im shinobi, cała armia otoczyła ich. Każdy stara się zobaczyć co się dzieje. Co z Naruto. Co z chłopcem, który uratował ich wszystkich, dzięki któremu nadal żyją. Co z tym, który to zakończył to okrucieństwo.

Sakurze kończy się czakra. Trzyma się rozpaczliwie myśli, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, chociaż już wie. Jest medyczką, potrafi rozpoznać, gdy przypadek przerasta jej możliwości. Klęczący obok niej Sasuke wciąż trzyma jedną dłoń na twarzy Naruto. Włosy zakrywają mu twarz i Sakura nie może dostrzec jego twarzy. Właściwie nawet nie chce. Jest pewna, że Sasuke też płacze. Może nie tak głośno i rozpaczliwie jak ona, nie krzyczy i czepia się rozpaczliwie ostatnich skrawków życia, które opuszczają Naruto. Ale nadal płacze.

-Naruto... Naruto! Proszę cię... Proszę...

Zaczyna jej brakować słów, czakra wokół rąk pomalutku niknie. Centymetr za centymetrem lecznicza aura się zmniejsza. Ostatni rozpaczliwy krzyk, ostatnia próba i koniec. Sakura nie ma już więcej czakry żeby leczyć. Nie może już pomóc przyjacielowi. Naruto bierze jeszcze trzy ostatnie oddechy i światło tlące się w jego oczach gaśnie. Spokojnie odchodzi. Wokół nich panuje cisza, w pierwszym momencie wszyscy boją się odezwać, nie mogą uwierzyć. Chwilę potem wybucha niesamowity chaos. Sakura nie ma siły już nawet płakać. Powoli odrywa oczy od ciała przyjaciela. Napotyka wzrok Sasuke. Czerwień Mangekyō Sharingana.

.


End file.
